It is sometimes desirable to attach an object to a tire. For example, it may be desirable to attach an electronic device package, such as a radio device, to a tire. In one such embodiment, the radio device is a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag or chip to a tire. Such a device package may be embedded in the sidewall or other location of a tire, such that the chip is not visible to an observer. Alternatively, a device package may be attached to an external or internal surface of the tire. In one known embodiment, the device package is attached to an external surface of a sidewall using an adhesive.